An Extended Visit to Pemberley
by riddikuluslymoony
Summary: What if Lydia and Wickham waited a little longer to elope? What if Elizabeth was invited to stay with the Darcys and Bingleys at Pemberley? Would it lead to an earlier resolution of affairs between Darcy and Elizabeth?
1. An Awkward Encounter

**AN: Again, I will try and update weekly! Rated T to be safe.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is Jane Austen's. I don't own the characters :(**

Elizabeth watched with no little apprehension as a grand carriage pulled up to the house. She debated on whether or not to hide herself, but knew it to be futile, for she would have to rejoin her aunt and uncle in order to leave, and would surely be spotted then.

She swallowed as the steps were lowered and the tall, impeccable figure of Mr Darcy descended from the carriage, smiling softly over his shoulder at the other occupant of the carriage. Elizabeth's heart smiled with him, and immediately plummeted as he extended a hand and helped one of the most beautiful ladies she had ever seen out of the carriage. To be sure, she was not as handsome as Mr Darcy, but she was quite elegant and striking with blonde curls and an almost regal visage. Her blue eyes were fixed on Darcy's and she was smiling happily. Darcy picked her up and swung her around, placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

They released each other immediately as they caught sight of her meandering by the path.

'Miss Bennet!' Darcy said in astonishment. The woman next to him was eyeing her curiously, her arm tucked through his. Elizabeth felt as though he had ripped out her heart and torn it in two in front of her very eyes. Perhaps this was how he had felt when she had spurned him so cruelly in Kent.

'Mr Darcy,' she replied shakily, giving him a small curtsy. He bowed automatically. She swallowed. 'I – I really must –'

'Miss Elizabeth!' the unknown woman exclaimed, and before Elizabeth knew what had happened, she had rushed forward and clasped her hands eagerly. 'I am sorry,' the woman said, suddenly blushing and shy. 'I only – I have looked forward to meeting you for so long,' she stammered.

'I do not have the pleasure of understanding you,' Elizabeth replied, bewildered.

'Oh – my brother has spoken of you often – well, written,' explained the woman. 'Indeed, almost every letter from Hertfordshire contained at least two paragraphs of you and your doings!'

'Georgiana,' said a softly reprimanding voice. Mr Darcy had joined them, looking only slightly less stern than usual, but Elizabeth suddenly realised that that was a facade for hiding how embarrassed and awkward he felt.

Georgiana blushed and fell silent, biting her lip.

'May I present my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy,' Mr Darcy said. 'Georgiana, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet.'

'I am pleased to meet you at last also,' Elizabeth said, suddenly feeling extremely happy. She was his sister! As she pondered over why this mattered, she realised she was quickly on her way to falling in love with Fitzwilliam Darcy. 'I have heard that you are a most accomplished woman. And your brother spoke most fondly of you in Hertfordshire.'

'My brother is too good,' Georgiana replied, blushing.

'How is your family, Miss Bennet?' Darcy asked suddenly. Elizabeth turned to look at him. His eyes were fixed not quite on hers; he seemed too embarrassed to even meet her eyes. 'They are well, sir.'

'Have you been long in Derbyshire?'

'But two days, sir.'

'And where are you staying?'

'The inn at Lambton.'

'Oh. Yes.' Darcy fell silent, seeming quite agitated.

'I fear I have overstayed my welcome,' Elizabeth said, taking pity on him. 'I shall collect my aunt and uncle and then we must be –'

'No!' Darcy said loudly, and then swallowed, flushing. 'I mean – will you stay for refreshments?'

Elizabeth was shocked. 'Oh. I shall have to speak with my aunt and uncle, but I would like to accept, if it is of no inconvenience to you.'

'It is not,' he said shortly, and turned to Georgiana, who was watching their exchange with a bemused, but slightly knowing look. 'Come, Georgie. We must make arrangements for our guests.'

With an apologetic smile, Georgiana followed her brother into the house.


	2. Refreshments

**I am being slow to update this and will probably continue to be. My other story is taking priority at the moment, so bear with me!**

After collecting the Gardiners, Elizabeth entered Pemberley once more, where they were met by Mrs Reynolds. She led them to a large sitting room where Georgiana and Mr Darcy were waiting for them. There was a flurry of introductions. If Mr Darcy was surprised that the Gardiners were in fact her relatives in trade, he hid it well. He lapsed instantly into the mutually liked topic of fishing with Mr Gardiner, leaving Mrs Gardiner and Elizabeth to sit by Georgiana, who had withdrawn into her shell a little. The depth of Wickham's lies was now evident to Elizabeth, for the blushing, stuttering young girl before her could not possibly be mistaken as proud.

'I have heard that you have great skill on the pianoforte, Miss Darcy,' Elizabeth said.

'Oh, please call me Georgiana,' she said quickly.

'Very well, as long as you call me Elizabeth or Lizzy.'

Georgiana smiled, immediately put at ease by Elizabeth's friendly tone. 'Elizabeth, my brother tells me you are also a great performer.'

Elizabeth was again surprised by how much he had told Georgiana. Did she know how cruel she had been to her brother in Kent? She must not, or else she would not be smiling at her so. 'I am not, but your brother is very kind for saying so. I confess I muddle through most pieces.'

'Oh, but my brother never lies! He said your playing was most beautiful.'

Elizabeth blushed.

Georgiana was eager to talk her brother up to the woman she knew he admired. 'He is too good, I know that. Why, he gifted me with a new pianoforte just this week. I do not deserve it. In fact –' A small frown appeared in her forehead. '– I have been nothing but trouble for him. He is far nicer to me than I deserve.'

Elizabeth knew what she was alluding to, but did not think Georgiana knew that she knew about Ramsgate. 'I am sure he adores you, and sisters can often to no wrong in their sibling's eyes. Why, I believe my sister Jane can do no wrong at all.'

Georgiana bit her lip. 'Perhaps you are correct,' she said at last.

They fell silent, and were addressed by Mr Darcy himself. 'Mrs Gardiner, I have just invited your husband to fish in the stream here tomorrow. I am glad to say he has accepted. Would you and E— Miss Elizabeth care to join my sister for tea tomorrow? A small party of our friends is arriving tomorrow, so you will not be without ample conversation.'

Elizabeth caught Darcy's eye and they exchanged a look. She knew he was most unwilling to leave his sister by herself in the clutches of Miss Bingley, and Elizabeth agreed with him. She looked eagerly at her aunt, as did Georgiana. Smiling, Mrs Gardiner accepted.

They stayed for a further half hour before citing the need to return to the Inn for supper. Mr Darcy immediately invited them to dine with the two of them, but they declined, having already impeded on his hospitality quite enough that afternoon. Darcy accepted this with a smile and a nod, but Elizabeth could not help but notice the longing half-glance he sent in her direction. She could barely believe that it meant what she thought it meant. After all the false things she had accused him of, all the cruel things she had said to him, he could not possibly still care for her, could he?

Georgiana and Mr Darcy escorted them to their carriage where they both gave their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Georgiana seemed to have shed most of her shyness after getting to know them all better, but Elizabeth thought it likely to return upon Miss Bingley's arrival tomorrow. She turned to Elizabeth and took her hands in hers, squeezing hard.

'It was lovely to meet you, Lizzy! I am so looking forward to tomorrow.'

Elizabeth smiled at her eagerness, and replied, 'As am I, Georgiana.'

Darcy took her hand to help her into the carriage, but before doing so he hesitated, and then placed a swift kiss on the back of her hand. 'Until tomorrow, Miss Bennet.'

Elizabeth blushed prettily and he lifted her into the carriage. As it rolled down the great lane, she turned to look back at them. Georgiana was waving madly with youthful exuberance, grinning at her brother who was smiling good-naturedly after them. As Elizabeth settled back in her seat, she pondered the thought that she might have to deal with yet another matchmaker in the form of Georgiana Darcy. Shaking her head and smiling to herself, she wondered why she could never escape them, no matter where she went.


End file.
